Smoke Gets in Your Eyes
by InfinityAndOne
Summary: [One-Shot] Ethan is heartbroken after Honey dumped him, and overhearing the reason why she dumped him really didn't help his emotions. (Some brotherly fluff included.)


Their relationship wasn't perfect - granted - but Ethan thought they had _something_ worth love. Yes, Honey didn't like foreign films, and he couldn't exactly talk about the medical benefits of eating butter over margarine, but they had some things in common. They liked each other's company - well, Ethan liked Honey's company. He knew she didn't like his company.

They'd practically broken up - and it was, indeed, very public. Ethan didn't think he could be more embarrassed. He didn't look like the only one devastated - he could practically feel Noel's sadness radiate off of him. He'd just been talking about future son-in-law bonding.

How badly that had turned out. Honey basically dumped him in front of everyone.

Ethan sighed. He was sitting in the staffroom, upon one of the stools, with his head in his hands. He didn't think he could face working right now. Honey was pratically everywhere serving tea and such. Despite that being her job, Ethan wished she would just stop. He had to find ways to avoid her. He couldn't bear seeing her face.

She was so beautiful. Her smile made his heart beat faster. Ethan couldn't stop smiling when she talked, and she made him laugh. He knew it wasn't the same the other way round. He knew she didn't like his personality, his humour... anything about him.

What did she like about him, then? What made her go out with him?

Ethan pulled himself off of the stool and made to find Honey. He had to ask her _why_. Why she went out with him in the first place. Why she pratically led him on. Why she dumped him.

He went around the ED, searching for her. She wasn't there, nor was she residing in the shop. Ethan came to one conclusion - she'd gone outside for some fresh air. Noel was probably with her (he wasn't at his usual place behind reception).

Ethan made his way outside and looked around, finally locating Honey and Noel. He didn't want to feel like he was intruding in their conversation, but the need to ask her why took over.

He approached slowly but stopped dead in his tracks as Noel's and Honey's conversation reached his ears.

"I thought having a posh doctor boyfriend would make you proud." Honey admitted dejectfully.

"Wait, you went out with Ethan to make me proud?" He heard the stunned voice of Noel.

"I can't even get that right." She said.

"You don't need to go out with specific people to make me proud, darling. I'm proud of you, for you. Just, one question. Was that the only reason you went out with him?"

"He's nice and all, but yeah - I guess it was."

Ethan felt his blood boil.

He fell for someone who was leading him on. What a massive mistake he made. He thought that she liked him... that she loved him like he loved her. How could he have been so wrong?! He was being used by her as a way to make Noel proud. Was it always her intention to lead him on then dump him? Or did she plan to keep up that act for as long as she could before he realised she's not as devoted to the 'relationship' as he was?

He felt so angry he just wanted to scream. Would he never have someone to love, properly and completely? Honey was the first person that he had properly fallen for, turns out he was just a toy soldier in her bid to storm the castle and make her father proud.

Ethan half considered walking up to her and confronting her, but that would only make things worse. They did have to work in the same department after all, and the last thing Ethan wanted to do was make it awkward between the two of them.

So Ethan walked away, and neither Honey nor Noel knew he had heard their conversation.

Ethan made sure to avoid both father and daughter for the rest of his shift. He felt embarrassed because Noel knew that he wasn't even his daughter's proper boyfriend, and he just felt stupid for letting Honey lead him on. How could he ever face either one of them with the information he had learnt?

By the time his shift had ended, he was both physically and emotionally drained. All he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and sleep for an eternity. He didn't really fancy doing anything at all. His heart was broken into a million pieces and he doubted there was a glue strong enough to fix it.

He made his way past reception, seeing - out of the corner of his eye - concerned and sympathetic glances thrown his way. He brushed them off. He didn't need their sympathy. They didn't even know the whole story.

Ethan walked straight past them, but Honey blocked his path. She looked eager to talk to him, but just seeing her made Ethan's heart throb.

"Can I have a quick word?" She asked quietly, obviously aware of her colleague's gazes towards the doctor.

"I'm just heading home, actually. See you tomorrow." Ethan went round her, but Honey stopped him again. Ethan wanted to shove her out of the way but refrained from doing it.

"I've handed in my notice, Ethan. I'm leaving today." She told him sadly, making to touch his arm. Ethan, however, shrugged her off.

"Good for you." Ethan wasn't done there though. Before he could stop himself, "then you don't have to see the man you led on and dated just so you could impress your father."

He walked straight past Honey and she made no attempt to stop him.

It seemed confronting her about it didn't ease the pain he felt. He still felt just as horrible, just as weak, just as used, just as broken as earlier on. All he could think about now was sleeping.

He went to his pockets, only to find he didn't have to car keys. Cal was driving earlier... Cal had the keys. Ethan hated the thought of seeing Cal, he guessed his older brother would mock him for all he had, and wouldn't stop for days. The thought made Ethan feel sick.

So, if he couldn't go to Cal, he didn't have enough money for a Taxi (after searching frantically in his wallet for money), he would have to wait the night out. Maybe he could wait in the pub (he couldn't bear the thought of returning to the ED), catch Cal as he enters, get the keys and drive home. Then sleep.

Problem solved. Ethan entered the pub (not his most favoured place to be) and sat down at a bar stool. He wondered how long it would take for his brother to come - the usual pub lot seemed to be taking longer then usual. Maybe one drink couldn't hurt.

But one drink turned into three. Ethan was now sitting in the corner of the pub, drinking his third beer. Looking into the ever-draining glass, wondering when all his problems would wash away with it.

He heard the pub door open, and lo and behold, his brother marched through with Rita and Lofty behind him. Everyone else from the ED had already entered - they'd also tried to make small-talk with the young doctor, which he shrugged off - so why we're these three the last to enter?

Oh well, all Ethan needed now were the keys to the car so he could drive home. He was more or less sober now. If only he had a little more money then he could have gotten a taxi and not spent his money on alcohol.

He saw Cal start to approach him and Ethan got up, stumbling slightly as he did so. Cal put his arms out to steady him but Ethan waved him away. He wasn't _that_ drunk.

"I need the car keys." Ethan was surprised his words were slightly slurred. Maybe he was more of a lightweight then he thought.

"Sit down for a minute, Ethan." Cal commanded gently, and unusually, Ethan did so almost straight away. "Look, I heard what happend with Honey. Rita and Lofty told me." Ah. So that's why they were the last to enter the pub. "Are you alright?"

"Dandy," Ethan retorted sarcastically.

Cal's face showed one of concern, an emotion not usually seen on the older doctor very often. "It's okay to be upset, Ethan."

"Who said I was upset?" He slurred as he finished off his drink. "I need the car keys so I can go home. So may I have them?"

"You're drunk, Ethan. You can't drive."

Ethan's brow furrowed. "I'm not drunk," he protested. Ethan saw Cal chuckle.

"Come on, I'll drive. Let's go."

"I don't need babysitting!" He heard Cal chuckle again but Ethan couldn't really see what was so funny about this whole situation.

"Whatever you say, Ethan. Now let's go home." Ethan obediently stood up - the idea of going home suiting him just fine. He wobbled on his legs, silently thankful when Cal was there to keep him upright.

They managed to make it all the way to the car without Ethan falling over, and when Cal finally unlocked it, Ethan slumped down into the passenger seat and let out a sob. He heard Cal get in the drivers seat and he heard the car start.

"She didn't even love me. I loved her!" He confessed, tears making their way down his cheeks. "I love her." He corrected himself, letting out another sob. "I love her." He repeated.

"I know, Eth," his brother said soothingly. "Sometimes, these things happen. It's just life."

"But I thought she loved me, Cal! She used me."

"I know the feeling," Cal joked, and Ethan gave a watery laugh in return.

Ethan turned his pained gaze towards Cal. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" The older brother asked, confused.

"How do you pick yourself up and move on when you feel so low? My heart hurts, I mean, it physically hurts. Everything I think of seems to remind me of Honey, and I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she invaded my every being and will never go away." He heard Cal take a deep breath in.

"That, my dear brother, is heartbreak. I know it's hard, Ethan. But it'll take time." He said reassuringly.

And before either brother knew it, they were back at the flat. Ethan made a beeline for his bed, lying flat down on top of it as soon as he laid eyes on it.

There was a knock on his door and Ethan heard Cal come in. The bed dipped slightly where Cal sat on it. "I'm going to phone in sick tomorrow, and say you and I have the same bug. And I'll keep doing that until you feel fit enough, well enough, and happy enough to go back to work and face everything the emergency department can throw at you."

Ethan turned on his side, "are you being serious?" He asked disbelievingly.

Cal grinned, "deadly serious. I don't care how long it takes, but I will carry on phoning in, saying we are ill - for however long needs be - and I will help you get over this woman. That's a promise."

* * *

 _Title from the song 'Smoke Gets in Your Eyes' by the Platters_


End file.
